HER and HIM
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: What Sakura feels and does after Sasuke leaves and after a faithful encounter, they can both see where they might have gone wrong... SasuSaku. Lemon. Better summary inside.


I was in the mood to write and well, I didn't feel like updating my other stories just yet, sorry… I need inspiration to do that and I'm still thinking what I can do for them.

Summary: It's about Sakura's life since Sasuke left and until they meet again. Sakura left Konoha to start a new life away from everyone. In her voyage towards forgetting, they are together again. SASUSAKU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I'm not that smart to make something like it. Masashi Kishimoto you're incredible!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As you all must know, **he** left. **He** left her and broke her heart. She suffered from **his** absence many years and the only thing that helped her stop thinking about **him** was training. So she dove head first into becoming strong and forgetting about **him**.

Now, after so many years, it's** his** fault that she can't move on. It's** his** fault that she is like this. She is cold, her friends tried to get her out of the hole she fell into, but it was no use. The truth is, she's afraid.

Yes, she is afraid of losing the memories of **him**. Those memories are the only thing that kept her alive. She tried to forget by going out with many men. After all, she was beautiful beyond doubt. All the men in Konoha drooled over her when she walked past them. Just one glance that she gave a man and he would have hearts in his eyes while she would just roll her eyes.

She didn't care though, none of them were **he**.

One time, she did start liking a man, but then she discovered something. By going out with that man, she was forgetting about **him**. What would **he** think? Would **he** feel disgusted at her for proclaiming her undying love for **him** and then when **he** came back, that undying love, **he** would think, was false.

**He** always did think it was just a silly crush that she had for **him**. She knew that deep inside; she loved **him** with all of her heart. She would've truly given up anything for **him**.

She's disgusted with herself, because deep inside she misses **him** still. She wants **him **to be with her. No, she doesn't want **him** with her. She just wants **him** happy. **His** happiness is hers and if someone else gave **him** that happiness, she would let **him** free. Although, if **he** ever needed her, she would do anything for **him**.

Pathetic, that's what she was. **He** was always right, she was pathetic and weak. She was probably annoying too. She always thought that when **he** said those words to her, **he** was talking physically. Now she knew the truth, **he** meant that as a person, a whole, her heart, she was weak. Her stupid heart that just didn't know when to give up. She has clearly lost this battle, yet, if she knows this, why is she still waiting for **him** to come and take her out of her hole?

Why won't she let her other friends take her out of her hole?

Haruno Sakura is a weak and pathetic person, and she is well aware of that fact.

She might be strong on the outside; she might be stronger than the Godaime, who died years ago in a battle against Sound. She surpassed her sensei, and she was as strong as the Rokudaime.

Naruto…

He got married to Hinata and has a child with her. How she loves him. Don't get her wrong; she loves Naruto as a brother, nothing more. He once tried to take up **his** place but he couldn't and gave up. He noticed Hinata and that's when they started to deepen their relationship.

She was happy for them, believe it or not, she wasn't jealous. She knew that if she gave up on **him**, she could have that happiness too. Well, maybe not, because maybe she loved **him** so much that she couldn't bare being with another man.

She never tried to find out, so she didn't know if she could achieve that happiness. She imagined she could though. How wrong she is. She can't love another man, because she gave **him** her heart when **he** left that day and betrayed the village. **He** did this all for Itachi.

Itachi…

She met him, various occasions. People said that they looked alike. She was curious as to what he looked like. One day, during a mission, she found out. When she looked at him, her eyes had widened and sparkled in that light that hadn't since **he** left her. Naruto saw this, because he was with her during the mission. During that time, he was still infatuated with her.

Naruto thought that her eyes sparkled because of Itachi, but he didn't know that her eyes sparkled for something else.

She looked at the killer of the Uchiha's and she was mesmerized. This man and **him** looked nothing alike! What were people talking about? **Him** and this man were related? She couldn't believe that people said that they looked alike.

**He** was a lot more handsome and **his** aura was more addicting. Of course, Itachi was a handsome man, but comparing Itachi to **him** was like comparing a donkey to a horse. Sure, they looked similar, but the horse was more beautiful and elegant. **He** was like the horse and Itachi the donkey.

Okay, so the comparison sounds a bit off, but that's what her eyes saw. She wondered what was so great about Itachi so without thinking, she had approached him. He looked at her and saw her eyes.

He must've been captivated by them because he forgot about everything around him and looked only at her. She stepped forward and now they were one foot away from each other. The shark man looked at them and then looked at the Kyuubi, ready to pounce on him and Naruto also on the fish man.

She didn't know where she got the courage, but she approached him even more and touched his Akatsuki cape's collar. She lowered it to see all of his face. She looked at his face, examining all of his features. Surprisingly, he let her. He bore his gaze into her eyes. What was she thinking? She must be another one of those whores that would do anything to get him in bed, he thought. When he looked deeper into her eyes though, he knew that he was wrong.

She examined every feature, every point. This man, he was nothing like the man she loved. He got impatient, not liking being toyed with. He gripped her wrist and she let go of the collar.

She finally looked up at him and she smiled at him. His eyes grew wide for a second but before anyone could notice, he returned to his usual stoic face. She had noticed it though. Her smile grew wider and she approached him. Their faces just a few centimeters apart, and she kissed him.

He looked at the girl who backed up right after. He had let go of her wrist. She had kissed him…on the cheek? Why isn't she afraid of him?

She had kissed him on the cheek. Somehow, she didn't feel intimidated by him. She looked at his sharingan eyes and somehow saw his sadness and loneliness. She knew how he felt so she kissed him to show that he wasn't the only one. Then she uttered words that shocked him.

-"_You look nothing alike."_ She had stated to Uchiha Itachi

Him, being the genius he was, understood. For once, someone had seen that his otouto and him had no resemblance. Then he understood, this pink-haired kunoichi was in love with his little brother. How foolish of him, to leave such a woman behind. She's beautiful beyond reason and she's showed him that her heart was even more beautiful if possible. He decided to leave the Kyuubi for another time and signaled to Kisame, to leave. Then, they disappeared.

That wasn't the last time she had seen Itachi. Every time she did see him, she would give him that same compassionate smile that she showed the first time they met. After the smile he would leave with Kisame, as if he couldn't bare harm her. This had become a ritual for them. She personally liked it though.

Everyone else in Konoha had moved on and had forgotten about **him**, except her. At the beginning, it had bothered her, but now, she didn't care anymore. As long as her heart lived on for **him**, **he** might still come back.

Yea right, **he** had too much pride to come back. After, she had nothing left in Konoha, because the only two people that kept her up had died, she decided to leave this place as well. She was off to explore the world.

She didn't leave to go find **him**, no, that's not it. She left to start a new life. Somewhere far from the memories that haunt her, because she is so pathetic that she can't forget and live on like the others. She has to find her own way, a harder one, like always.

She decided to start out on a new road in life when Tsunade and Kakashi both died and left her. Why does everyone she cares about, leave her? Kakashi died by his own ex-pupil's hands. **He** killed him, or so that's what everyone said. Tsunade died by Orochimaru's hands. No one saw when Kakashi died, but by the hole in his stomach, it was by a chidori. Tsunade was tired from fighting other Sound nins that she didn't have time to act against Orochimaru's attack and died instantly.

After their deaths, she gave up on the world. Kakashi was the one that caught her when she fell and Tsunade was the one that made her smile and have fun. Together, they would bring her hopes up and guided her when she felt completely lost.

They died, she left Konohagakure. It's that simple.

It's been five years since she left Konoha. She's 25 now. **He** left when they were 12. She hasn't seen **him** since they were 15, on the last attempt Konoha had on bringing **him** back. 10 years of not looking into his eyes and still, her heart pounded every time his image appeared in her mind. She loves** him**, even though she hasn't seen **him** in years.

In the present, she's passing by a small village on the outskirts of snow country. Her attire has nothing to do with the weather. She's wearing a black miniskirt and a red spaghetti strap shirt. She had a black and red checkerboard glove on her right hand that reached up to her elbow. Her hair was tied up and hidden under a black cap. What's amazing about the attire though is that she was wearing high-heeled black boots. She's still a ninja and you could still see her kunai pouch on her right thigh. Back in Konoha, she was an elite ANBU before she left, so she is really strong although by her slim figure, it looked like she was frail and weak.

Right now, she was in a dilemma. She had no money. She started looking around, the different posts around this small town to see if she could get a small job and earn some money. All the time, she was trying to hide her appearance, because she, after all, is a missing nin now.

She stopped when her emerald eyes spotted a bar; it was holding a karaoke competition, perfect. She sings really well and the grand prize was a lot of money. She quickly did a genjutsu and now she was brown haired and her eyes were brown also. She took off her cap and went to sit at the bar. She asked the bartender about the competition and she went to sign in for it.

She always did things like this to earn money. She doesn't like stealing or borrowing money from people, even though she could. She liked earning her money on her own. She put a false name and went back to the bar to wait. Sakura who was now 'Aoi' asked for a martini, while she waited for her turn.

Finally they called upon her and she stepped on the stage. She breathed in and out before going to sing her heart out. She was used to it, but the truth is that she was always a bit nervous. The man that was working the karaoke asked her what song and she quickly responded.

She stepped up to the microphone. She looked like a goddess with the light shining down on her. All of them looked at her in awe. How can a woman be so beautiful?

She suddenly started singing, not noticing the person that just came into the bar. He was alone, and he's been like that for a while. Ever since he killed Orochimaru because he found out that the snake had controlled him with the curse and killed Kakashi, he's been wandering around. Right when he came in, he looked up at the stage and saw a woman that was about to sing. Sure, this woman was incredible in every aspect of the word, but a certain **she** took his heart.

He wanted to see **her** so much, but the truth was that his pride didn't let him return to Konoha. Especially, because he hadn't even killed Itachi. He had a chance, but in the end, when he was about to slice the man in half with his katana, he found out that he couldn't. He might have felt hurt for what Itachi did, but he still cared for him as a brother. He didn't hate him like he thought he did. He let the man live.

For some reason, he wasn't ashamed of doing that. He actually felt at peace when he let his brother free. He felt that he was setting himself free as well, when he did that. He sat down at the bar and settled to watch the woman sing.

She was singing My Immortal from Evanescence. Her voice was so sad. He looked at her and saw something else that the rest took for granted. A tear fell down her cheek. He looked at her eyes and the only thing he saw was sorrow and longing. What had happened to the woman, for her to have such a sad face?

She looked torn, just like him. When the song finished she wiped the tear off her face and smiled at the public. That smile was a fake smile, from what he observed. What captivated him from the smile though, was that it reminded him of someone else's fake smile.

It was the same one that **she** would put when **she** tried to hide **her** sadness from him and the dobe (Naruto).

His suspicions rose when she came down of the stage and received her prize money. Now that he saw her closer, she looked like she was broken, but she still gave a bigger fake smile. Why didn't anyone notice that this woman was torn on the inside completely?

He was a prodigy and something didn't add up for him. He looked her up and down, the woman was beautiful, but what he noticed other than that was that she had a kunai holster. So that meant, she was a ninja? If she was, then where is her hitai-ate?

Was she a missing nin? She was just like him then. He watched as several men went up to her and asked her to dance. She politely said no to each one of them and started off toward the exit.

Perfect, now he could investigate further, without arising suspicion. He walked out right after her, to find no one outside. He decided to find her chakra signal, but nothing. She must be hiding it, but if that's what she was doing, then she must be a really good ninja.

He decided to activate his sharingan but before he could, a kunai was pressed to his neck and a small, frail body was against his back. His eyes widened, she knew he was following! How careless of him to not notice! This woman must be getting to him.

Thank God she couldn't see any of his features. He had a black cloak on and a hood over his head. He wore sunglasses, although it's night and under his black cloak, he wore black pants and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol in the back. Of course, this woman couldn't see it because of the cloak.

-"Who are you?" This man looked familiar, felt familiar.

--"Who are you?" he asked back. His voice sounded so familiar, like if it were from her dreams. That's impossible because her dreams are of **him** and certainly, this man couldn't be him, could he?

-"I asked first." She stated as she pressed the kunai closer to his neck. Suddenly, he turned into a log. "Shit" she cursed. "Why were you following me?" She asked as she looked for the mysterious man. He came right in front of her and pinned her against the wall of the bar outside. She could feel his breathe and it was cold. She only knew one person with such cold breathe and she discovered it when **he** had said 'thank you' to her and knocked her out. The day **he** left her.

-"Answer the question." He stated as he looked into her eyes. He took off his sunglasses and activated his sharingan. She gasped. He thought it might have been because she was afraid, but then he noticed that she had a genjutsu on her. So this wasn't her true appearance? Who was she?

-"Sa-Sasuke?" she stuttered. He stared at her. How did she know him? Then a tear fell down on her face.

-"Who are you?" he said roughly, getting impatient. She remembered her genjutsu and squirmed in his grasp. He was holding her wrists, so that meant she couldn't dispel the genjutsu.

-"Let go of me." She stated. For some reason, he obeyed. She did a hand sign and pronounced the word kai. Quickly her brown eyes turned into a spectacular emerald. What caught his eyes was her hair though. The brown locks turned into a radiant pink. His eyes widened.

-"Sakura." He stated like if it were nothing important while his eyes showed different. In the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that he never felt before; only when he was with her he felt it. For normal people, this was called having butterflies in the stomach, but of course, Uchiha Sasuke had no such thing.

He looked at the woman in front of him, HIS woman. Then, the sorrow she showed on the stage was because of him, right? Wait…what if someone hurt her? He looked up at her, God she was beautiful.

-"Sakura, I…I'm so…sorry." he stated as he looked away from her. When he did this, she felt that her world was about to crumble. He started to walk away from her. She watched and something came over her. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

-"STOP!" she screamed. It felt like déjà vu. This was the same scene from when she stopped him in the forest of death.

His eyes grew wide when she stopped hugging him and went in front of him. She smiled at him and grasped his face with both of her hands.

-"Don't leave me again." She whispered, but he heard it perfectly.

Fuck the happiness thing she was proclaiming about. She wants him to be with her and no one else. She wants to be his happiness. For once, she wants to be a little selfish and have him, for just one night, just one.

He looked into her eyes; he had taken out the sharingan and now onyx clashed with emerald. Her smile grew wider as she approached him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Startled, she let go of his face and then she put her arms around his neck.

They collided, forehead with forehead. She smiled at him and took his hood off. He just stared into her eyes. Her hands went to his locks that somehow looked the same as when he left. They stared for a few minutes at each other. Sakura went and closed the space that they had.

She kissed him and surprisingly, he kissed back. It was a slow kiss at first and passionate. Then they deepened. Sasuke bit her lower lip for entrance, she obliged easily. Their tongues battled for dominance, in the end, they didn't know which one won. They separated for breath. He picked her up bridal style. Sakura squeaked but didn't struggle.

They went into the hotel in which he was staying. They entered the room and he closed the door from behind. He put her on the bed. She smiled at him as if telling him that he could do it.

He went on top of her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She kissed back. His hand was roaming up her shirt. He discarded her shirt quickly while her hands worked there way with the cloak. She took it off easily too and both of her hands roamed up his shirt. He stopped the kiss and started planting kisses from her jaw and stopped at her neck. He started licking, nipping and biting her skin.

She moaned and this just got him more aroused. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. Quickly one of his hands pulled her head up for another kiss, while his other hand was taking her bra off. Finally succeeding, he broke the kiss and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her breasts were perfect, not small nor too big. She pulled his shirt off.

He went down again and started to play with her left breast, while he took the one on the right into his mouth. He bit it and she arched her back, moaning. He switched places and started to lick and nip her left breast while his hand played around with the right one.

Her hands went down to his pants and took them off. He looked at her. Onyx clashed with emerald. He was amazed by her boldness and smirked. She smirked back at him. He started to trail kisses down her stomach and stopped at the skirt. He looked at her again with a mischievous smirk. She nodded and smiled at him.

That smile was only his; he knew that she only gave it to him. He quickly took her skirt off and all she had left were her black panties. He was still with his boxers.

She giggled and he looked up at her, questioning the giggle. She looked at him and smiled again. He went up to her and kissed her passionately. She quickly tugged at his boxers and he took her panties off. They looked at each other and she giggled again.

-"I must still be dreaming Sasuke-kun." She told him. Suddenly, he felt warm inside. He felt like if he was whole. She dreamed about him just like he dreamed of her. As a bonus, she even added the suffix to his name. He smiled and Sakura's eyes grew wide. Sasuke doesn't smile, but his smile, it captivated her completely. He had a handsome smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

They broke out of the kiss, he looked as if asking and she just smiled and nodded. He inserted his groin into her core. Her eyes widened. She felt so much pain. He looked at her, waiting for her to adjust. She nodded at him and slowly he started a slow rhythm, while he gave her butterfly kisses. On her cheeks, eyelids, eyebrows, forehead, and finally lips, there wasn't a place in her face that he missed. He nipped at her ears and kissed her chin.

Slowly she started forgetting the pain and now only felt pleasure and ecstasy. She started moaning his name. He loved how she said his name and pushed in harder. Both of them got accustomed and were now moving in sync.

Finally, both came, screaming out their names in unison and he collapsed on her. Her arms circled him into a hug. He hugged her back. After a few moments he got out of her and rolled over right next to her. She put one of her legs on his and put her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He hugged her around the waist and smelling her hair. They fell asleep.

The next day he woke up to find no one on him. He quickly sat up and searched the room. He heard singing and the shower was on. He quickly got up, not caring that he was completely naked and put his ear to the bathroom door. She has a beautiful voice, he thought. Then an idea popped up.

She was taking a shower while thinking about last night. She's the happiest person in the world. Suddenly, she heard the door close. She looked out of the curtain from the shower. She saw no one so she continued to shower thinking it was just her imagination.

Suddenly two strong well built arms wrapped around her. She squealed, but then calmed down, knowing whom it was.

-"Ready for round two?" He suddenly turned her around, Onyx clashed with emerald.

-"Sasuke-kun, I love you." She said as she looked at him straight in the eyes. He smirked.

-"Aishiteru Sakura-_chan_" he said. Tears came to her eyes and quickly, they went for round two, as Sasuke said.

From then on, things might change for better or for worse, I don't know, but at least they're together and will fight their fights…together.

**HER **and **HIM**- **ONE**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FINISHED!

REVIEW!

THANK YOU!


End file.
